This invention relates to motion counters such as those used for counting repetitious motion while exercising. One embodiment of the invention, an exercise motion counter, uses a motion/proximity sensor or detector to keep track of an exerciser""s repetitive movements or xe2x80x9cREPSxe2x80x9d.
The prior art includes motion counters that are relative complex and thus do not lend themselves for use by an exerciser in counting REPS.
In the past, exercise counters have primarily measured time as an exercise proxy, e.g., stop-watches. Stop-watches are suitable for exercisers who run for exercise and provide historic run-times that encouraged the runner to beat the previous run-time by running faster.
The prior art also includes pedometers. Pedometers are suitable for both runners and walkers who want to measure or count distances.
There also have been measurement instruments for strength, such as standard weight or resistance belts.
Each of these prior art devices, however, are unsuitable for use by people who exercised by repetitious motion other than using their feet in walking or running, e.g., by sit-ups and push-ups. In the past, when doing such repetitious motion exercises, someone had count (and remember) the REPS manually. Sometimes some other person such as a coach or instructor would count and keep track of REPS.
There have been some electronic devices that assist an exerciser with counting and keeping REPS counts for repetitious exercises such as sit-ups. These devices included foot restraints, pulling devices, and doors for positioning. Other devices would require straps that the person would have to wear or buttons that they would have to push, etc. However, these devices are clumsy and too complicated for easy use, and consequently exercisers find them undesirable for continued use.
Therefore, exercisers who need to keep track of their REPS have been at a loss, with no practical and easy device for measuring their exercise.
The present invention provides an exercise repetitious motion counter that overcomes many of the prior art problems described above. The present invention provides counters that are easy to use; are small, lightweight, and quiet; may be worn on the exerciser""s body or may be placed on a stationary object or surface apart from the exerciser""s body; do not require the exerciser pushing, pulling, or lifting a part of the counter; are fully digital and thereby avoid the use of springs, belts, etc.; do not require physical contact with the counter; and do not require to use of a foreign object, such as a door, for use.
The present invention provides an exercise repetitious motion counter using a motion/proximity sensor or detector that, when placed on or near the person exercising, tracks and keeps the person""s REPS by the person""s body moving into and out of non-contact proximity with the detector.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hands-free, no-contact device that, each time an exercise movement is made, the device senses or detects the exercise movement and counts, displays, and keeps the number of REPS without interaction by the exerciser during repetitious exercise. Thereby, the inventive device frees the exerciser to complete his or her workout without having to worry about holding, pushing or pulling any counting aid.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device that frees the exerciser from having have to count to himself or herself to keep track of the routine""s REPS. Advantageously, while exercising, the exerciser can listen to the radio or watch television without worrying about counting or miscounting repetitions.